Iron: Child
by Nom Tasty
Summary: To prove that he is truly a member of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov chooses Gajeel to accompany Lucy while she trains. Years later, they return, with another person. A small boy, with blonde hair and red eyes... GajeelxLucy, some GrayxErza if you squint.
1. I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did... Oh, the things that I would do... But I don't... Yet... Hiro Mashima owns it... Currently...**

**(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)o)))**

**It was unanimous! 'Iron Child' won over 'When Earth Meets Stars', so ergo, here it is! I do believe this pairing suffers majorly in popular opinion, even though everyone loves it. It's like, no one wants to write it! Why? It would be epic! To be honest, people only like Gajeel with Levy. Why is that? The pairing is... Alright, but not the best. Gajeel suits someone like Lucy, hot, big chest (not dissing Levy, just saying...) because he's got the whole 'bad boy' thing going on. Levy would be like glass, easy to smash so he would always be cautious, while Lucy is... Lucy, simply said. So there, I've said it. Well, I ranted it, but still...**

**(o^^o)**

**Summery: To prove that he is truly a member of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov chooses Gajeel to accompany Lucy while she trains. Years later, they return, with another person. A small boy, with blonde hair and red eyes...**

**Ok, so this is set after the Phantom Lord Arc (Lucy has Loke's key, so technically after the Loke Arc...), so everything will be different-ish.**

**（****^人****^）**

**Thanks to everyone who helped me decide! Personally, as more people said this, the more I wanted to write it, so here it is! For those who wanted 'When Earth Meets Stars', it will still be written, but after this (or when I get bored...). I promise a decent story (well, I hope so, anyway...), so please enjoy yourself! I don't know the age rating yet, because I haven't really started, but it's there at the top, which I decided at the end, so try not to miss it!**

**（＾∇＾）**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**Iron Child by Nom Tasty**

**I - Iron: Start**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was a wreck. Gajeel Redfox had really done a number on it. Down to its very foundations there were cracks, making the whole building that was above the ground unusable. What actually remained of the building was the left half of the lower floor, with a single clear path to the cellar underneath, the only thing could that withstand the onslaught. Other than that, stone bricks and wooden shafts littered the whole of the land, scaring the very field around Fairy Tail.

Lucy Heartfilia felt - no, she knew that it was her fault. Obviously the blame rested upon Gajeel for the actual act, but it was her father who hired Phantom Lord and ultimately it was her fault that there was a guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, leading to said guild being dissolved. It wasn't like it was a great loss to Fiore, but still, it was something that would always be remembered as a war for the Heartfilia heiress.

Damn her for being so weak! She couldn't do anything when they attacked. He'll, she had forewarning of a possible attack, but she hid her last name from the guild in hopes that her past never found her. But it did, and it did so in the form of a war. Not only that, it was one thing that Erza said that kept ringing in her mind. "We'd rather die than give up our nakama!" Not only that, but everyone agreed. They risked their lives, even the lives of the civilians in Mangolia had been threatened. She knew that no one was bothered, but she couldn't help it. She lost her first family when her mother died, and she wasn't going to sit back and let history repeat itself.

But what could she do? Celestial Magic was infamous for being both one of the strongest and weakest magics at the same time. The strongest because, hey, she could summon possibly some of the most powerful beings into existence! Yet, the cap on her magic always stopped the spirits from fully releasing their power, something she had never told anyone. Also, what could she do? If her spirits had to both protect her and fight for her, they'd be useless with her teammates. He point had just been proven the other day when she had been on the mission with Team Natsu and she couldn't stop two lowly Mages from trying to rape her. Seriously, she was meant to be part of Fairy Tail's strongest team, not just eye candy (and Erza even did that better than her)!

She needed to train, that much was a given. But how? She'd need to learn a new magic type to become even remotely useful, or strengthen her own beyond belief, but how would she do that? Is she asked, everyone would just say that she was strong enough as she was and refuse, so she'd be forced to do it in secret. But Natsu always stuck to her like glue, so she'd need to find somewhere to be alone. But that would mean quitting the guild. Was she ready for that? No. Would she rather do that than stay the damsel in distress and watch Fairy Tail, her new family, get destroyed in front of her? No.

She decided. She was going to quit Fairy Tail. Well, not quit per say, she convinced herself. More like... Have an extended holiday... Of training... And not relaxing... No matter how she phrased it, she would be quitting.

Walking into the cellar, Lucy aimed for the storeroom - which had became a makeshift office for the master - still thinking. Yes, she would need it quit. No matter how much it pained her heart, she needed to do this. Fairy Tail was her family, her life, and it was almost crushed by Phantom Lord. Never again will that happen, with her behind the fighting, being protected like the heiress she thought she lost.

"...anything, just please let me join!"

The words froze her in her spot. She had just slightly opened the makeshift office's door when she heard it. That was Gajeel, and he was on his knees, begging to Master Makarov, with Juvia beside him.

"Juvia knows Gajeel-kun is powerful! He didn't mean to hurt Lucy-san, and Juvia thinks that he would be a perfect addition to Fairy Tail!" Juvia pleaded, standing beside Gajeel with one hand on his shoulder, a supportive and friendly gesture.

"But how can we trust you? You enjoyed attacking Fairy Tail, hurting our nakama, which would be your nakama if you joined. Do you think anyone, never mind Lucy, who you tortured, would forgive you straightaway?" Master Makarov said, standing on a barrel of alcohol, looking sadly at the two former Phantom Lord Mages.

Gajeel wanted in? Well, she wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't that bad with her, and he didn't really hurt her. It was only when Natsu showed up that he became more heartless and violent, but otherwise he just was quiet with her, not actually violent. He didn't even look at her, never mind rase his hand against her. The wounds she actually got were from Jose, the guild Master, when Gajeel wasn't there. She thought, deep down, that he was actually an alright person. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'll prove it! I'll do something to prove it!" He shouted. He was sounding desperate now, even though he'd hate to admit it. He was scared of being alone again, but he would hate to beg. Yet, fear overpowered pride, much to his displeasure, and his voice cracked. Juvia was crying for him, to see her best friend from Phantom Lord loosing his entire cocky personality. Makarov looked torn between him and his guild members, but his face settled.

He wouldn't...

"I'm sorry." He began. "But I can't. I'll give you three days, but you will need to leave Mangolia in that time."

Gajeel's slumped onto the ground while Juvia spilled fresh tears. That was it. He shattered his pride, he begged in front of his enemy to receive only pity, not acceptance. Now he would be sent away, be completely alone again...

"No!"

The voice came from behind the slightly ajar door, making Gajeel's blood freeze. Someone had saw him, saw him beg, saw him shred his pride to receive nothing but pity. He didn't want that. The impression he left with Fairy Tail was all he had left, and he didn't want that. Discretely, he sniffed the air. Later he would corner the person - the woman, by the voice - and scare them into submission to not spill his secrets. Yet, he didn't need to. He knew the scent, a mixture of fresh vanilla and cinnamon, with traces of ash, ice and steel. His eyes widened. No, not her... Please not her...

But his luck was against him. The door opened, and Lucy ran in, looking slightly bewildered.

To say she was confused would be an understatement. To say she was mortified wouldn't cover it. To say she regretted it would be a lie. The word just escaped her mouth before she could stop it, and she didn't know why. She just felt a need, from somewhere deep within, to object, to protect him. She noticed it when she first met him, but he was hardly with her, so she was able to suppress it. Now... She couldn't. Her eyes caught his, and she blushed.

It was her. Gajeel inwardly cursed, but took deep breaths of the delicious scent. How the smell of her overloaded his senses, filling his mind with only one word, repeating and repeating. Claim. Claim. Claim. It was more intense than it was the last time he saw her, more alluring and richer. It made his mouth water, his eyes mentally undressed her perfect body. Wait, no, he needed to stop that. He violently shook his head.

Makarov saw the small interaction and grinned. That it was 'that' was a surprise to him. "Ok, but on one condition then." He smiled evilly. He knew that if it was 'that', no one would be able to resist it. "You must accompany Lucy on her next mission."

That was when Lucy hesitated. "Master... The thing is, I want to... Take a leave of absence? Take a holiday? Whatever one works." The words were like razors to his heart. Lucy wanted to leave, she just put it nicely. Obviously she felt like it was her fault, even though it wasn't. She was going to leave his family, her family- "it won't be forever, just until I can get stronger." He looked at her, shocked. She'd come back? Now that was unexpected, he thought it would be her final goodbye, but it wasn't. She wanted to be stronger.

Wait, then 'that' would turn out perfectly.

His frown turned into a scary smile. Juvia had long slipped away, leaving only the three of them in the storeroom, the closed door the only protection for ease dropping. Silently, he whispered a small sealing enchantment so that what he would say wouldn't leave the three of them.

"You can, but on three conditions Lucy, otherwise I will send Erza out to hunt you down." Lucy gulped and nodded, not wanting Erza to hunt her down. Now that was a story you should tell children to make them behave! "Condition one: You must come back." She nodded. That was a given, she'd never abandon Fairy Tail.

"Condition two: During your time away, you will complete this job. Doing so will earn you both automatic S-Class Rank." Lucy nodded, slightly wary, and took the mission flier from him. It read:

**S-Class Mission: Five Year Job - Fairy Tail Exclusive**

**Maximum 2 Mages**

**Mission: To Master Titan Slaying Magic**

**Reward: Titan Slaying Magic + 1,000,000 Jewels**

"Titan Slaying Magic?" Lucy whispered. "I thought there was only Dragon Slayer Magic, and rumours of those with God Slaying Magic."

Master Makarov nodded. "Yusuki is an old friend of mine, and one of the last surviving users of it. She is old now, and she needs to pass on the magic before it is completely lost. Unlike other Slaying Magic, Titan Slaying Magic was taught, and the Titans eradicated. Now, only one of the original teachers remain." He sighed. "I don't know if anyone is strong enough to do this mission, not even Erza. But you two... Lucy, I know you'll be fine, Gajeel... You should be..." Because of 'that' he should be. And Lucy... Well she proved herself already.

"Wait, what?" Lucy questioned, hoping that condition three wasn't what she thought, that she heard wrong. She really didn't want him to some, but at the same time, it felt oddly exiting to her.

Gajeel stared wordlessly at them. He was being offered to go with her. Alone. Together. To train. To be accepted. Not a single bit of it sounded bad to his ears, and it made him almost shiver. Yet he suppressed it because, hey, he was Gajeel Redox, he didn't shiver. Yet he didn't feel, so this girl was completely messing him up.

"You two. Together. Alone. Five years." Makarov said in pieces, each sentence making Lucy blush and turn redder, while making Gajeel lick his lips. "And you both know why."

Gajeel froze. He knew. By just looking at him, the old man knew that it was 'that'. And he was encouraging it! Why? Did that mean... He would allow it? He could finally, after years of searching... He could finally be with his mate, who just so happened to be Lucy. But the thing was, did Lucy know?

Lucy wasn't dumb. She read books about Dragon Slayers, and knew instantly what the attraction between them. She was his mate. She remembered the small section from the book, something she committed into her memory subconsciously, probably just for this moment.

_**Dragon Slayer Mates - Males**_

_For Dragon Slayers, they follow firmly in the path of their Dragons when it comes to mating. Only one person is suitable for them, out of all the people in the world. Only they will be able to carry their child. They will be drawn together, their meeting predestined. Before the claim is made, lust for each other floods the pair until they consummate it... Or go mad. Once they meet, they cannot deny one another, unless they wish to suffer death._

_Once the initial claim is made, the Dragon Slayer will guard his mate with his life. No threat will befall her, no other man or woman will be able to be intimate with her, receiving death from the Dragon Slayer. They will follow their mate blindly, do anything for them._

_However, recent cases suggest that some Dragon Slayers can force themselves to love another, effectively destroying any possible mate they had..._

The pair smiled, not noticing the other mirroring it, with only Makarov there to witness. He simply stamped the request and gave Gajeel his guild stamp, which was needed for the mission.

"Go now, before the others find you." Makarov ordered, earning a nod. They left the room, shattering his enchantment, and he sighed, a single lone tear trickling down his cheek...

* * *

The two walked silently side by side, walking so that their fingers brushed each other, sending an electric shock with each brush. Neither acted on it. Nor did they talk. They just walked away, aiming to prepare for the mission, with only one thought on their mind:

"I can't wait to see them beg me to do it..."

* * *

**Ok, small chapter, yet it's a taster! Also, should I do lemon? Yes or no? It'll be rated T for now, unless I get more people wanting it to go smutty.**

**So, thanks. My brain is melting, so it's kinda hard to think... Sorry if the ending is slightly rushed...**

**Please review!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did... Oh, the things that I would do... But I don't... Yet... Hiro Mashima owns it... Currently...**

***･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******

**Yay, this got a good reception! To be honest, I prefer the kind of stories where the two are together and are forced through hardships together, not when it takes so long with them faffing about like complete idiots. So this won't be like that.**

**(・****ω・****)**

**Ok, about the smuttyness: for is winning by like 3 and a half to 1. It's still a little before *insert smut here*, but I would like to know, so please tell me!**

**So, please do me a favour and review! I will always love you forever!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**Iron Child by Nom Tasty**

**II - Iron: Letter**

* * *

Lucy ran around her house, packing just the things she needed. Gajeel was waiting by her door, smirking to himself. They had less than 20 minutes before the train left to god knows where, and so she needed to pack. Gajeel said 'pack light', but she guessed that his light would be two pairs of clothes and the extreme basics. So she wanted to piss him off and bring a big bulky suitcase, which was a vibrant pink couloir with golden flowers on it.

First, she put in all the necessities: toothbrush, spare clothes, toiletries and a clean towel. After that, she decided to pack some sexy lingerie that was black and lacy. She knew that over the five years she'd become a couple with Gajeel (not that there was anything wrong with a body like that), and was fine about it, even exited. In all her years, she'd never felt like that for anyone before, and she liked it. Of course she wanted to go further, but she wanted him to make the first move. Hey, she didn't way to come off too slutty, but she also enjoyed the idea of teasing him. The thought of him begging her on his knees was very, very appealing, especially with a body like his...

After that, she packed her mother's wedding rings, a pair of beautiful plain bands that was made out of something that was pale white, the precise thing unknown to her. It was her greatest treasure, and the one thing that stayed constant in her life after her mother. In the back of her mind, there was a voice saying 'will one belong to Gajeel?', but she wasn't ready for that yet. Hell, even if they were detained for one another, it didn't make it any less terrifying.

Finally, after the rings were tucked away safely, she packed her novel, planning to have it finished by her return. That made her think of all the people she was leaving behind. Cana and Elfman. Levy. Mirajane. Erza. Gray. Happy. Natsu. They won't be happy (well, Mirajane would faint from matchmaking overdose) and my even try to follow her. They might resent her without her leaving anything behind so she decided, slightly against her better judgement, to leave a letter. Pulling out some paper, she wrote as fast as she possibly could while leaving it legible.

Once that was done, she wrote 'Fairy Tail' across the width of it and put it the first place she knew it would be found: her fridge. That made her smile a little. Taking one last look around her small home, she let a small tear escape her eye before leaving.

* * *

Gajeel sat at the train station on a wooden bench, deep in thought. The way it made his face twist was intimidating, so he earned some scared looks and people rushing past him, all of which he ignored. He was thinking about what had plagued his thoughts for all his years: his mate, except now it had a form, in the shape of a blonde girl called Lucy.

He wasn't going to lie: she was stunning. Her figure was perfect, with every part appealing to him, from her thin waist to her large breasts and great butt. Her hair was long, and would suit being longer, and the way she wore clothes made him smirk. She wore short miniskirts that probably covered less than underwear could, and a very tight shirt that highlighted her slim body and large breasts. And the black whip on her hip... Now that was a supplier of many kinky thoughts...

He knew that over the five years they'd come together, mutual attraction and stuff like that. She was a smart girl, well he thought so, so he assumed that she should know what was happening. Her partner was that flaming idiot, so she should've done research. He knew that he would've...

Yet, at the mention of the Fire Dragon Slayer in his thoughts, he began to unconsciously tense. Why was she so close to an idiot like him? She smelt like him strongly, stronger than her other teammates, even that stupid blue cat, and that was always clinging to her. He just needed to replace the ash scent with his own, even if she didn't like it.

Gajeel was smarter than he looked. To smart, some would say. He would use the first impression people got of him as an idiot to beat them. He would admit that he was definitely not sensitive, nor was he gentle. He was blunt, he was rough, but it was who he was, so he didn't care.

A minute before the train was scheduled to depart, he smelled her. The fresh vanilla was like a welcome into reality, something to anchor him there. She ran to him, pulling a girly pink suitcase behind her. Less luggage than he expected, definitely his kind of woman. Before she could even catch her breath, however, there was an announcement.

"The 1 o'clock train to Olive Town is now leaving. I repeat, the 1 o'clock train to Olive Town is now leaving."

Looking at the girl, Gajeel sighed and grabbed the back of her shirt and quickly walked to the train, in a pace faster than her running. It would've looked like a strange kidnapping if she didn't speak up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed at him, struggling, and failing, to break free from his grip.

"Shut up, we'll miss our train." He snarled back, stepping onto the train.

"Well I'm not the idiot who only gave someone twenty minutes to pack!"

"What the fuck was so hard to pack? Just pick some clothes."

"It's not as simple as that! What if they didn't coordinate with each other?"

"What? We'll be in the middle of nowhere! Who the fuck would be there with us, and who would actually care?"

"Hey, I care! It takes time to look this good!"

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"You complete hunk of metal!"

"What the fuck, was that meant to be an insult?"

"And you don't even have a comeback."

"Shut it, bitch."

"Oh, how original."

"At least you can tell it was an insult, compared to your shitty one!"

"Can you even say a sentence without swearing?"

"Have you ever done so? You sound like a bloody princess."

"Well I was!"

"Great way to sound modest."

"Hey, with a body like this, I don't need to be modest. You're not too bad yourself..."

"Did I just hear a compliment from the bimbo?"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I A BIMBO?"

"Oh my god, you swore! My little baby's growing up!"

"JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Begrudgingly, Gajeel followed Lucy's orders, but on the inside he was smiling. Their argument had cleared the whole train section, and they sat alone in the middle on opposite benches, facing each other. Lucy was glaring a hole in the glass, while Gajeel smirked to himself. She had a little fight in her. He liked that. She was interesting, and unfazed by his appearance, never mind not being the least bit intimidated by him. She was pure, and Gajeel was dying to just... Taint her. And when they touched... It was electrifying on his skin.

The reason he wanted to do something, was because he could smell it. Her tears. It was hot and fresh on her cheeks, the salt sending a clear message. She wasn't completely happy doing this, so he needed to prove that he would be good company, and it appeared to have gone well. This actually felt like a trial, to see of she would accept him. The small actions she did, like with her hand touching his briefly, made him suspect that she knew that he was her mate. Then when she moved her leg to touch his, he knew that was the case. Communication without words.

Lucy glared at the glass to the platform, looking pissed on the outside, but getting excited on the inside. That touch, when he grabbed the neck of her shirt and dragged her, his fingers grazed her neck, and it made her feel not and bothered. She covered it up by hissing, but otherwise she would've moaned and then there would've been no way that he would've resisted the noise, not to mention how embarrassing it would be to moan out loud in the middle of a train station!

Yet, arguing with him was fun. She could never do that with her team. Natsu had a go-lucky personality that would be revolting if he wasn't so dense to everything, making him more unique and alright to be around. Gray spent all his time looking for his clothes or fighting Natsu, so she never really talked to him. And Erza... Well, she was Erza, the Titania, monster of Fairy Tail. Arguing with her would be asking for death. But Gajeel... She was his mate, so he wouldn't dare hurt her. Not only that, his nature was purely aggressive, making him perfect to argue with.

Relaxing a little, they shifted themselves as the train started moving. Lucy made it so her bare leg touched his bare leg, sending shivers down both their backs. For the whole train ride to Olive Town, they didn't speak once, but kept their legs in that same position...

* * *

Natsu entered the remains of Fairy Tail with Happy. As usual, it was rowdy with things flying everywhere, from drinks to people, with Mirajane trying, and failing, to clean up. Even though everyone was wounded, and they were in the basement with less room and more clutter, the famous Fairy Tail spirit never dampened.

Natsu weaved his way through the crowds and fights, for once not wanting to join the fighting, and sat at the new makeshift bar that was in front of the Master's makeshift office. It was just crates that got piled to a suitable hight, with a cloth over it, and barrels for stools. Looking around, he noticed that all the chairs and tables were like this, probably Mirajane's idea. Sitting down on a stool, he turned to Mirajane, who had gave up on keeping the place tidy and decided to just serve drinks.

"Hey, Mira, is Lucy, Gray or Erza in yet?" He asked her, as she made him some fire whiskey. He could smell that Lucy, Erza and Gray had been in recently, but he hated to jump to conclusions and find out that they've left.

"Erza's in Master's office, Lucy was in earlier but isn't here now, and Gray is running from the new girl." She replied, pointing to the nude running raven haired Mage who was being chased by a woman with blue hair and clothes that looked like it was the middle of winter. "She's Juvia Lockser, formerly one of Phantom Lord's Element Four."

Natsu grinned, liking the fact that the guild had obtained another strong Mage. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a loud crashing coming from behind the makeshift bar. Erza stormed out of the makeshift office, face twisted in an anger few had rarely seen. This made the whole guild freeze, even Mirajane who was one of the few who could normally face her.

"Erza, I've given you an order. You cannot follow them!" Master Makarov said, walking out the office behind her. She stopped and turned to him, eyes blazing with her wrath.

"I don't care." She growled, shocking everyone. She was someone who never disobeyed the Master, never mind get angry at him. She practically worshiped the ground he walked on. "I will not leave Lucy in his hands, even if her letter says she's fine!"

The mention of Lucy struck Natsu out of his trance, immediately becoming uneasy. Gray was able to walk to the bar next to Natsu, miraculously finding some pants on his person. "What about Lucy?" They asked together.

"Master apparently saw fit to send her away on a five year mission to become an S-Class Mage. He even got Lucy convinced it was a good idea." She spat, waving the letter Lucy left for them, which Erza found in said girl's home while looking around. Why it was in the fridge, however, she would never know.

"Why does Lucy get to become an S-Class Mage before me!?" Natsu roared. "Why not send me with her, rather than her being alone?"

"Oh, she's not alone. Here, read this." She thrusted the letter to Gray. "Read it to everyone so they can hear who our brilliant Master sent her with!" She said sarcastically. Gray noticed how harsh Erza was being and decided he did not want to be on the receiving end of that, so he read the letter out loud:

"_Everyone,_

_Yeah, as you can probably tell, I'm not here anymore. Yeah, so sorry about that. I'm going away on a mission for five years to become S-Class. Master said this, so just ask him, okay? Don't worry, I'm not kidnapped or anything, I'm away to get stronger. I just won't be able to loose my family for a second time._

_Cana, lay off the alcohol for a little bit... Actually, don't. Keep it up, and once I come back, we'll drink ourselves under the table._"

"I'll drink to that!" Cana cheered.

"_Elfman, you always drone on about being a man, but you never do so yourself. I've seen the way you look at her, even though I've been a member of Fairy Tail for what, a matter of months? Seriously though, be a man and act, or I swear to god you won't be one when I come back!_"

Elfman was blushing ferociously at this, earning him hollers from the guild like "Who is she?" and "Is she hot?", which made him mutter something and look to the floor, embarrassed.

"_Mirajane, mother if Fairy Tail. What can I say? Just keep up your sexiness, because when I return, I will beat you for the crown of the 'most beautiful of Fairy Tail'!_

_Levy, my dear, fellow bookworm, don't you worry! My book will be with me, and I promise that I will finish it by the time I'm back. And when that does happen, I do hope that you've chosen between your two loyal followers!_"

Levy blushed at that comment, with tears trickling from her eyes. Mirajane was the same. Gray was about to move onto the next part until it made him blush a deep red colour before he stuttered something along the lines of "How did she know?", with Erza looking away, a hint of pink to her cheeks. Natsu, curious, snatched the paper away and read it before Gray had a change to react. He just stared at the words, than at the two Mages it was about before he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe this!" He laughed, making the guild look at him funny. "I mean, how did she notice but no one else did? Mira will kick herself!"

"Why is that?" She asked, now with dry eyes.

"Natsu. Don't." Erza hissed in a low voice that made even Makarov shiver. Natsu, however, wasn't afraid for once. He began to read out the part of the letter, while avoiding any attempt made by the Requip and Ice Mages to seize it from him.

"_Gray and Erza, when will you tell everyone? I mean,I understand that they are incredibly dense, even though I noticed it the moment Erza returned for the first time. And Gray, I saw you buy it. I saw you buy the..._" Natsu trailed off and looked at Gray with a shocked expression. "You didn't..."

"Natsu. Don't. You. Dare." Gray hissed in a voice that put even Erza's to shame. Erza looked at him confused, and Gray begged inwardly that he wouldn't be so stupid and ruin the surprise. However, this was Natsu... And he continued.

"_I saw you buy the engagement ring for Erza._" He read, earning a loud frustrated groan from Gray, a wondrous look from Erza and unbelieving looks from the rest of the guild. They had not expected Natsu to make a bad joke like that. Yet, before anyone could react and scold him for his bad timing, they were beaten to the punch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Juvia, who came running to Gray. "Gray-sama, say it isn't true!" Gray blushed but remained silent, earning him shocked looks from everyone. That meant it was true. Juvia, however, quickly composed herself. "I can never beat Erza-san, so maybe I can become the mistress?"

Erza sent her a glare that could've moved mountains, making Juvia flinch and back away. Erza turned to Gray and whispered "Later." in his ear before turning to Natsu. "Continue." She smiled forcefully, grating her teeth. "Please." Natsu quickly did as instructed, the whole guild sensing that they shouldn't question her. Yet.

"_Natsu... What can I say to you? You're my best friend, more than Levy is, sorry Levy. You introduced me to Fairy Tail. You saved me from Bora, and the tower in Phantom Lord's base. You're special to me, so please don't change._

_And to the rest of Fairy Tail, thank you. You are my true family, and I love you all._

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_PS: I'm not alone. I waited until the end, and I so wanted to se your faces when you found out, but I can't. Oh well. So, my partner is Gajeel Redfox. Ciao!_"

* * *

**There! That was my interpretation of what would happen if a letter was read out. Fairy Tail, in my opinion, wouldn't sit idle and wait for the person to finish, they would piss about and laugh at the things said. So, sue me.**

**Please review for me, and vote on smutty or not! Thanks!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did... Oh, the things that I would do... But I don't... Yet... Hiro Mashima owns it... Currently...**

**(o^^o)**

**Onwards to the story! This took a while because of that demonic torturing device they call 'school'. I mean, it's snowing so why the fuck can't I stay home? WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME MOVE!?**

**Oh. My. God. 50. Follows. I love you all. I can't believe that, two chapters and 50 follows... I feel pressured now...**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Ok, I mean no offence to homosexual people in this (or any) chapter, it is just meant to be through the characters eyes. To be honest, I think heterosexual people are rather boring, and all the good people aren't straight (I mean, look at Dumbledoor!).**

**（ーー；）**

**Ok, sorry about that. Ok, so the smuttyness poll is:**

**For - 7**

**Against - 2**

**Wow, it's obvious which side is most wanted. Sorry for the late late update, but between school and being insanely ill, I haven't really had time. So sorry!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**Iron Child by Nom Tasty**

**III - Iron: Game**

* * *

The train ride was amusing, for Lucy that is. For Gajeel, it was utter hell. Not only was he feeling incredibly sick, but he was feeling nervous in front of his mate. Yes, the great Gajeel, feared (former) Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord was nervous in front of Lucy, and that made him empty his stomach out of the window.

Yeah, he was really not making a good second impression (because after his first, he really needed to do something about it)...

Yet, when he suspected her to laugh at him, he was pleasantly surprised when she moved onto the bench with him, and forced his head into her lap. She gently stroked his hair, and he had to physically bite his tongue to stop from purring. Seriously, what was he, a cat?

She smiled softly at him. "I usually do this for Natsu. It helps him." She said, then heard a soft growl. Yes, that was what she wanted. He was jealous of Natsu, meaning that the attraction was mutual. She knew the book said so, but she just liked to make sure. And if he was this easy to tease, she would have lots of fun...

* * *

"PS: I'm not alone. I waited until the end, and I so wanted to se your faces when you found out, but I can't. Oh well. So, my partner is Gajeel Redfox. Ciao!"

Natsu blinked. He re-read the post script twice to make sure he was right. And he was. His Lucy was with the man who kidnapped and tortured her, for money.

"What the hell, old man?" He growled at the Master, dropping the letter. "I know I'm not smart, but I wouldn't be stupid enough to do this!"

Normally, the guild would've laughed at the fact Natsu just outright admitted that he was stupid, but then again, normally Erza wouldn't be dating Gray, nor go against the Master, who sent one of their own with someone that would essentially kill her.

"Master!" The voice echoed across the whole guild, coming from the woman next to the old man. Mirajane. As usual she looked flawless, but her face had an expression they hadn't seen for years - since Lisanna died. Anger.

"Have you gone fucking senile!?" She roared, startling not only the Master, but the whole guild. She had snapped. "You sent Lucy out alone with that fucking dick face? Are you begging me to rip you a new one? You-" She stopped herself, took a deep breath and composed herself. She then smiled her usual smile - albeit it being slightly forced and too sickly sweet - and started again. "Pardon me." She said, as if all she did was cough, but no one was stupid enough to point that out. "I mean, you have a reason, right?" On the last word, her smile dissipated and her voice turned into a warning.

"Y-Yes I do!" Master Makarov stuttered. He beaconed her to lean in, and he whispered into her ear, quiet enough do that their Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't hear. "Lucy is Gajeel's mate." Mirajane's jaw dropped, and her eyes began to shine. Her mind switched into full matchmaking mode.

It was perfect! They were a perfect match! The beautiful, quiet princess, the jewel of the country, had her heart snatched away by a cruel and evil dragon, who only shows his gentle side to her. Forbidden to be together, yet together anyway. And the children! Blond hair and red eyes! What could be more unique, more fabulous than that?

The whole guild just watched their Master whisper something into Mirajane's ear, which caused her to freeze up, her hands clamped together in joy. Her eyes sparkled, staring at something - nothing - above their heads, and a few were convinced that they could see stars around her. Natsu seemed unimpressed, and broke this trance she was in.

"Oi, Mira!" He waved his hands in front of her face. "What did he say?"

She just shook her head. "Nothing to fret about." She smiled sweetly and raised her voice. "Anyone who follows them will be punished. I will spill all your secrets, I will make your life hell." It was a threat, yet people were cynical about it. She couldn't know everything, even if she was Mirajane, gossip extraordinaire.

"Sis, that's not manly." Elfman said.

"You're bluffing." Levy countered.

She simply deepened her smile, making it creep on their skin. "Elfman, I'll tell everyone who 'she' is. And Levy, what about those books?" Even though the comments were extremely vague, they got the point across, and both blushed furiously. "Damn, Lucy was my best informant..." She muttered. "Oh, and don't forget that you will face both me and Erza if you try to follow."

The threat wasn't hollow. Everyone knew that Erza was insanely strong, and that Mirajane had everyone wrapped around her fingers, and all she needed to do was pull on the string. Together, it was something that nightmares were made of. Speaking of Erza made people notice her, and Gray's, absence. Mirajane gave a sly grin and trotted out of the guild, the rest hot on her heels.

Somehow, Mirajane tracked the couple like a bloodhound, managing to find the duo within twenty seconds. She said it was her 'Matchmaking Instincts', and this time no one (strangely) doubted her.

Erza and Gray were in a nearby field, next to a large oak tree. The way it was positioned made it so they could overlook the whole city of Mangolia, yet they weren't doing anything of the sort. Gray was on one knee in front of Erza, holding her hand, with a smile on his face. Erza looked, for the first time anyone had known her, weak in the knees. Her eyes were glistening with tears, and her right hand, which wasn't held by Gray, was over her mouth.

"Aww..." Mirajane sighed, standing in a position where everyone could see her, making the duo look towards her.

It was safe to say that all of Mangolia heard the cries of pain.

No one messes with Erza.

* * *

When they arrived at the small village of Olive Town, Lucy practically was forced to drag Gajeel out of the Train. He was both identical yet completely different to Natsu, identical with the sickness, but completely different because of the fact that he completely refused to show it (and somehow that attracted Lucy to him more...), and now he was brooding because of it.

Olive Town was famed for its shops, with some of the most expensive and exquisite items for sale at ridiculously cheap prices. Unfortunately for Lucy, they were only going to walk through the town and not buy anything, never mind stay. No, it was just a hike to the north of god knows how many hours to reach the old woman. Safe to say Lucy was not pleased.

And a brooding Gajeel plus a pissed Lucy makes one hell of a duo. The people parted for the two, both looking as intimidating as the other, and people knew that they were together. That made Gajeel feel proud, but then again to him, Lucy looked like she was going to murder the next person who crosses their path. No one was stupid enough to do so, until some idiot decided he liked the look of her, and so attempted to chat her up.

"What's cooking good-" He never finished his pickup line (which to Gajeel was a complete crime against women... Wait, since when was he becoming soft?). Lucy round-housed kicked him across the face, and the creep went flying into a building, crashing through a window and a wall.

So this was the famed Heartfilia temper.

To say people were shocked would be a slight, complete understatement. They had just watched a woman, who looked like she didn't have enough muscles to lift a brick, kick someone through a house basically. Not to mention she was with a guy who looked like he would kill someone who even looked at him wrong.

Lucy looked better, and was feeling better after venting her anger. Gajeel had just watched an amazingly funny spectacle, and his mood has lightened. Not that anyone else noticed this.

They continued to stroll through the town in a more leisurely pace, Lucy looking at things through shop windows, yet never buying anything. They remained in silence, as both thought hard on what they could talk about. They had absolutely no common ground. Magic type? Not even in the same category. Childhood? That'd be disturbing and awkward. Their past? Lucy had a feeling that Gajeel wouldn't like her to blab on about Natsu, and Gajeel thought that Lucy wouldn't like him to detail the less-than-respectable jobs he had done. Apart from the fact that they were both insanely attractive, and the obvious sexual tension, there was absolutely no common ground.

"So, where did you hide that monstrous strength?" Gajeel said, breaking the tension between them that they didn't even notice was there.

"Well, I've been told by... a friend-" Gajeel noted that she didn't mention Natsu's name. "-that when I'm angry I tend to be beyond comprehension."

"I glad you did something, otherwise I would've." He grunted.

Lucy's heartbeat sped up. "W-Why was that?" She couldn't understand why she was hopeful, she knew that they were going to end up together, yet her heart still sped up, like she was hopeful. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

"Because his shitty pickup line was making my ears bleed."

Gajeel noticed Lucy's face drop, followed by a confused look. She was just too funny to him, her expressions changing like wind.

"Anyway." She waved herself off, any awkwardness between them completely gone. "I believe I'm winning."

"Winning what?"

"The game."

"What game?"

"The game I just made."

Well of course she'd be winning it if she just made it up. But he humoured her. "What game is that?"

"The 'Let's see how many people hit on us here' game."

He snorted. "Well of course you'd win." This hurt his pride so badly, but Metalicana always taught him to never fight a fight you know you can't win, and with her body... "Have you not seen your body? It's like a fucking model's!"

This time she snorted. "You shouldn't write yourself off yet. Take off your shirt."

"W-What the fuck?" For the first time ever, Gajeel felt himself blush. This girl could make him do anything.

At that, Lucy herself blushed. "No! I don't mean like that! I mean watch the reactions of others when you do so!"

He nodded cautiously, yet proceeded to do so. For him, it was all about Lucy's reaction. She watched him, her face turning redder and redder until she was as red as a rose, her eyes wide and staring at his chest. She had to admit, he was really toned. His muscles were perfect to her, each one chiseled to perfection, and she imagined being pressed up against them, her hands running down- She shook her head of the dangerous thought as Gajeel's head moved, and he surveyed the surroundings.

Gajeel was watching Lucy practically drool over him when he smelled it, the rich coppery smell. Blood. His head shot up and honed in on the direction...s? There was more than one. There was five in fact. He looked around and noticed that all of the blood was coming from women, their noses to be precise, and they all were staring, slack-jawed, at him. It must've been over twenty that just openly stared, god knows how many did it discreetly.

"A-Actually, put it back on!" Lucy flustered as Gajeel gained so much unwanted (by her) attention. She didn't like the fact that she hasn't seen him properly yet, but these girls who don't know him can, and that boiled her blood.

Gajeel flexed, and Lucy swore that she heard all the girls simultaneously sigh. "Why should I, bunny girl?" The nickname was from just beforehand, when Lucy spent a good five minutes staring at a stuffed rabbit. He wanted to test it out, and her blush made it all worth it.

"N-No... Reason..." She muttered, attempting (and failing) to look everywhere but at him.

He leaned in close, so his breath hit her ear. It felt like a soft caress, and Lucy couldn't fight the shivers that it sent down her spine. "Does this mean I win?"

He regretted saying it as soon as the words had left his mouth. Her face changed from a weak woman to a woman with a plan, a sly and evil smirk across her face. "Not yet."

She ran into the shop nearby that read 'Jewels, Gems and Liquid Gold', disappearing from Gajeel's line of sight. When she reached one of the shops changing rooms, she summoned Virgo to her side.

Virgo immediately complied, arriving in her usual attire: a maid costume complete down to the detail in the hem of the white apron and the hairband in her purple hair. Her wrists held shackles where chains fell from them, leading away to a place of mystery. She arrived bowing, her head looking down to the floor.

"Master." She said, before straightening to a perfect stand, her body expertly placed in a formal matter. "What do you require?"

"Can you get me some clothes from the Spirit World?" Lucy asked, and Virgo nodded.

"Of course, master. What is it you want?" Lucy proceeded to describe her outfit to Virgo, who nodded and disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in an instant with the desired clothes. "Would you like to punish me, master?"

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy said, ignoring the comment before closing the gate. She changed into the clothes, which were completely different and more revealing than her usual clothes, but all she thought about was Gajeel's reaction. After she had finished changing, she strutted out of the shop and into the street, and watched as every pair of eyes looked at her, then fixed on her.

While Lucy was in the shop (with HIS shirt), Gajeel shifted on his feet nervously, not liking the newfound attention. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but this time it did. He didn't know if it was because of the looks in the eyes of the women (and some of the men, which creeped him out tremendously), or if it was because of him finding Lucy, but he just didn't like the attention anymore. God, was he getting soft... Yet, just before anyone approached him to try to chat him up, Lucy made her grand re-appearance.

And what a change it was.

She had completely changed her clothes, and opted for more revealing ones. She wore a black bikini top that adequately protected her modesty, with a small trim of yellow beads along the bottom that shook with every movement. She wore a skirt that reached just above her knees, and was completely black apart from a slit on the left side that ran all the way up to the top, revealing her leg and the red on the underbelly of the skirt. Her whip, belt and keys, and boots remained the same, but they appeared more emphasised and almost seductive to Gajeel.

She stood next Gajeel, so close that they were but millimetres apart, but it felt like miles to them. They both wanted to reach out, close the gap, but knew that that would be a forfeit on their part. With two strong-willed people, almost competing with each other on who would cave first...

They began to walk in silence, to their destination out of town. The whole town watched them, drooling over the duo. Lucy thought this was strange, but remembered a single passage from the book '**Dragon Slayer Mates**'.

_Once a male Dragon Slayer meets his mate, before the claim, their bodies aline themselves to one another. Until the claim is made, their bodies do not only have uncontrollable lust for one another, but also they change to create the ideal person for one another, inadvertently attracting everyone else to them. The longer the time before the claim, the more both parties have bodies which become more and more perfect to the human eye. The longer the claim is postponed, the more danger both the Dragon Slayer and their mate are in danger from rape from others. If that happens, the claim will be destroyed, and with it, both the Dragon Slayer and their mate._

The thought made Lucy shiver. They was safe from that. She looked around and noticed the hungry, lust-filled stares from the rest of the town. Now changing clothes didn't seem like a good idea.

They was safe from that...

Right?

* * *

**And, that's the end of chapter 3! So so so so so so sorry for the delay (and smallness of it), but with the snow and constant hospital visits... I didn't get a lot of spare time. So sorry, and please know this is not abandoned!**

**So, smuttyness: yay or nay? You decide! I think chapter 5 would include smut, so the deadline is chapter 5. Or it may be chapter 4, if I feel like it. So please, review with your thoughts!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


End file.
